What if Harry Potter had a baby sister?
by FlissyFish
Summary: Prologue rewritten: Hayliee Rose Edwards thinks that she is a normal english school girl but when she gets letters from no one she begins to think different. She doesn't fit in with her family and she feels like she doesn't belong.
1. Prologue

**What if Harry Potter had a baby sister?**

**Prologue: That horrible night!**

On a dark August night in Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter had just finally put her two children to sleep. Harry James Potter, whom was one year old and Hayliee Rose Potter whom, is only two weeks old.

Lily had just made her way downstairs towards her husband James Potter, while an unexpected and unwanted visitor apperated into Godric's Hollow looking for one house.

Voldemort as he calls himself or when he was a teenager Tom Riddle walked up the drive of the Potter's place. He opened the door with an unlocking spell called 'Alohomora.'

"Lily, take Harry, Hayliee and run. He's here." James yell to Lily his wife before a flash of green from Voldemort's wand and James Potter never spoke a word or saw anything else.

Voldemort made his way up the staircase towards the nursery where Lily Potter stood holding Harry James Potter. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and closer. Before Voldemort entered the room Lily cast an invisibility spell towards the crib in the corner, which held a sleeping Hayliee Rose Potter. Voldemort didn't know about her and thought that the only offspring of the Potters was Harry.

Voldemort open the door to the nursery and found what he was looking for.

"Hand him over. If you hand him over, I will spare your life." Voldemort said.

"Why would I hand him over to you when you killed my husband with no mercy. Take me instead, let Harry go." Lily replied to Voldemort.

"If you will not stand aside then 'Avada Kedavra!'" Then a flash of green light again and Lily Potter was alive no more.

Voldemort turn towards Harry and said "and to think that a child as young as you was going to my equal. Avada Kedavra!" And then Voldemort disappeared in to thin air like dust. Voldemort was simply a ghost, not even a ghost, and just a sprit of hatred.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid came to Godric's Hollow, not believing that Lily and James were dead, when he saw their bodies he was shocked. The house was a mess. It looked like the house had been burnt down. Hagrid went upstairs to the Nursery to collect Harry. Harry was going to his Uncle and Aunt's. He didn't see the second cradle in the corner that held Harry's younger sister.

Hagrid was taking Harry to his relatives that lived over the other side of Britain. They were muggle's and Dumbledore the greatest wizard on earth thought that Harry was safest with them instead of another wizardry family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once Harry was safely at the Dursley's Dumbledore suddenly thought of little Hayliee Rose. The newest child of the Potters, he hoped that Voldemort didn't kill her as well. He quickly apperated to Godric's Hollow and saw the Potter's house that was destroyed.

He quickly went up the stairs into the nursery and heard a cry from somewhere over in the corner. He went over, and saw little baby crying for her parents. The cradle had collapsed around her from the power of the Avada Kedavra. He gathered her up and apperated to Hogsmae. He made his way up to Hogwarts: School of Wizardry and Witchery, and decided to find a home for little Hayliee in the morning when people where awake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the morning, Dumbledore apperated to a suburb on the outskirts of London called Hornchurch. He went up to a house and knocked on the door.

"How may I help you?" "Would you like to adopt this young two week old child? She was orphan last night and from what I can remember you knew her mother Lily Potter. Or maybe you knew her as Lily Evans? A very dangerous man murdered her and her husband last night. Her older brother Harry has gone to relatives who have a child that is the same age as him. I would like you to raise her as your own child if you decided to adopt her. I will tell her about her brother when she is seventeen. You will not tell her that she is adopted. Please look after her well." Dumbledore said and passed Hayliee into the hands of the new parent. "Oh, and her name is Hayliee Rose. Just add your last name onto the end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Darling, look what the visitor at the door gave me. Isn't she cute? Her name is Hayliee Rose. She has lovely red golden ringlets doesn't she?" Peter Edwards said to his wife.

"Where did you get her from?" His wife Jasmine replied. "The visitor said that she was the daughter of Lily Potter, or Lily Evans. Where have I heard the name Lily Evans before? Wasn't she one of your friends from that school?"

"Yes Lily, why do we have her daughter. What did the man who gave her to you look like? And yes Lily was my best friend." She replied.

"The man had a long white beard and half-moonlight glasses. And he said that Lily was murdered by a dangerous man." He replied.

"What! They've been murdered them! Voldemort found them. Damn that horrible rat. That man must have been Dumbledore or at least from the description is sounds like him. What has happened to Harry then? I know that she had a son called Harry and that she had a little girl only two weeks ago." She said.

"I think the man…" "Dumbledore." "Yes Dumbledore said that he was going to his relatives." Peter replied.

"What! Harry is going to live with them? They're horrible." She said.

"However cruel they are it's not up to us. It has already been done." He replied.

"I thought that Harry would go to Sirius or Remus because there are James's friends. I mean were James's friends." She said.

"dear, just let it go. Think about little Hayliee here instead." He replied.

"ok, let us look after her and adopt her." She said.

Hayliee Rose Edwards and Harry James Potter both grew up and felt like they were missing something in their lives. They both grew up with difficulties with families and they didn't feel accepted at all.

**AN/ This story is being rewritten because I have had some bad reviews about spelling and gramma. I am correcting that and making it a bit easier to understand.**

**Because some reviewers were wondering, Hayliee is only two weeks old and Harry is one year old. So when Hayliee starts at Hogwarts she will be going into her first year which is Harry's second year.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the new version. Second chapter rewrite is coming soon. I have rewritten my other storiy Harry's Summer Holiday as well.**

**Thanks**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**


	2. How dad changed

A/N This chapter might have a bit of child abuse in it sorry. It's just the way it is being rewritten.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Hayliee. I made her up myself.**

**Chapter 1: How dad changed**

**Hayliee's POV **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven years later.

I was walking home from school. It isn't a far walk but i was late today because my friend Tahlia wanted to talk to me about going to the movies with her on Saturday for my birthday.

I have red hair, green eyes and quite small for my age. I used to wear glasses but dad was so sick of my check ups that he made go and have something done to my eyes when I was like 6. That was nearly six years ago.

Suddenly i heard a pop noise like an end of a car backfiring. However there was no car in the street in sight. I wondered what happened and continued my way home quickly.

When i arrived on my street i could here a lot of shouting. It seemed to come from my house. I wondered what was happening.

As i went inside, the shouting increased.

"Jasmine, it's all that fucking freaks fault. It's all that stupid fucking Potter brats fault that I lost my fucking job and you can't say it's not." Peter yelled.

"Peter, IT IS NOT her fault. Don't you get it? It is your own fault so stop blaming things on other people." Jasmine yelled back.

"What is happening here? Mum, Dad, do you care to explain?" I asked.

"Your dad honey, here is blaming someone…" 

"That fucking freak…" Peter muttered.

"As I was saying, he is blaming someone who has nothing to do with it, about being fired from his job." Mum said.

"Why was dad fired from his job?' I asked.

"Don't worry Darling…" Getting a glare from Peter. " I don't want it to spoil your birthday." Mum replied.

"Ok mum. Oh and I don't know if this is a good time to ask…" I started.

"Yes Darling." Mum said.

"But, Tahlia wants I to go to the movies with her on Saturday for my birthday." I said.

"Really Honey, that sounds nice." Mum said.

"She's not going. That…" Jasmine shoved a ball of wool in Peter's mouth.

"But, it's for my birthday Dad… Please?" I asked.

Dad took the wool out and threw it on the ground.

"I said No and that's fucking final." Dad said and stormed out.

"I'm sorry Hayliee, but once your dad has made up his mind, there's nothing I can do to change it. I am so sorry but how about we go on a drive to the beach on Saturday instead. It will be better than staying at home." Mum said trying to comfort me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tea that night I went up to my room to read. I found that when I was upset if I read books it would calm me down. I don't know why but.

Bang! The door flew open. Dad came in looking like a storm cloud of anger.

"I have had enough of this. You are poisoning your mother's mind. I won't stand it anymore." Dad threatened me.

"Dad, what are you talking to me about? I don't understand." I replied.

"Don't you ever fucking talk back to me like that again." Dad yelled and hit me everywhere on my body. I yelled for him to stop but it didn't work. Then he started to undo his pants… (I'm not going to go into that. I am not that gross and don't even ask me to.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit. I wondered why I was feeling like this and then the memories came back in a flash flood.

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. I refused to go to school and I told mum to tell Tahlia that I couldn't go with her to the movies for me.

I didn't know why dad did this to me at all.

That night dad came into my room again and did a repeat of last night. I don't know what is happening to him at the moment. He is normally such a kind and quiet man. This night he showed me a mark on his left arm. It was like a tattoo but it moved in a snake like way. It was black. I thought it was creepy and evil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine's POV Hayliee's mum 

I heard Hayliee's screams last night and I wasn't allowed to do a thing. If I did something Peter would kill me. He has just turned so different at the moment. I thought I saw the dark mark on his arm last night. I can't wait for the Hogwarts letter to arrive so that I can save Hayliee.

Hayliee didn't come down for breakfast this morning, which is weird, and she didn't go to school. She just stayed up in her room. I guess she is in shock. I am too a little bit. I think Peter has told her something that is troubling her.

**Later that night. **

I can hear Hayliee's screams for help again but I can't do anything. I wish I could. I hope that the owl comes tomorrow then I might be able to get some help from Albus. Here comes Peter now, so I have to pretend that I am asleep.

**Next morning**

Finally the Hogwarts letter has arrived.

"Hayliee, there is something here for you. Do you want me to bring it up?" I asked.

"If you really want to." Hayliee replied.

I went up the stair and into Hayliee's room and saw her sitting on her bed looking sad.

"Here, Darling, This came for you in the post." I said.

"Thanks Mum." Hayliee said with a defeated voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hayliee's POV**

I took the letter from mum feeling like the world was going to collapse. I looked at the back of the letter and it said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Mum, what is Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Why don't you open the letter and find out." Mum replied.

Curious I opened the letter.

Miss H. Edwards 

_4 sugar cane road_

_Lola Loli 6162._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Edwards,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What is this Mum? Does this mean I am a witch?" I asked.

"Yes, Darling you are a witch but don't tell your father that you know. I will reply to Albus and Minerva for you. We will go to Diagon Ally to get your supplies on Saturday. Do you think that is a good idea?" Mum asked.

"Ok, that sounds good I suppose." I replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasmine's POV**

I hated to see Hayliee so upset and the hopeless look on her face. I had to scramble through my draws to find my parchment, ink and quill. Once I had found them I wondered how to start.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,_

_I am the adoptive mother of Hayliee Edwards and I am going to take her to Diagon Ally on Saturday. _

_I also have a favour to ask. My husband has suddenly turned from a quiet, nice and kind person to a person that abuses children and cruel. I have heard screams from Hayliee's room and he threatened me with death if I ever when to help her or told anyone. Could you help us at all? He is at work from 9am to 5pm. _

_I thought that you could rescue us at Diagon Ally. He also seems to have the Dark Mark on his arm._

_Your Sincerely_

_Jasmine Edwards Nee Jasmine Trap._

I hope that the letter will reach them soon and that help will arrive soon.

**A/N So that the end of that chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up because I am going to be working on Harry's Summer Holiday. I guess I am probably the worst author with updates there is. Next chapter if everything works out fine Diagon Ally.**

**And sorry about the language but I had to put it in for the storyline. I don't know where it's going after the next chapter so I hope I will get some more ideas soon.**

**PS can some one at least read and review my song fic?**

**Remember to review.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**

**PS: Just thought of this but would anyone like to be my beta for this story? I already have the second chapter being written. I will probably update during the week if I get time to write on the weekend (like I have had now which is probably going to change)**

**Please tell me in your review and then we might be able to get something worked out. Ok going now.**


	3. Diagon Ally

**Chapter 3: Diagon Ally and the Attack**

**Hayliee's POV**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today mum is taking me out for my birthday. I can't wait. She is taking me to Diagon Ally but to dad we are going to the beach for some girl time. It took a while to convince dad that he didn't need to come and I haven't forgiven him for those two nights. I don't think I ever will.

"Good Morning Hayliee. Happy Birthday!" Mum said to me as I walked in.

"Good Morning Mum, Good Morning Dad." I replied.

"Morning…" Dad grumbled. Mum shot him a warning look.

"I am really looking forward to today Mum. I can't wait." I said.

"That's good Hayliee, I will buy you your present when we go out. You can choose it if you like?" Mum replied.

"Really? Can I really choose my own present? That will be so good Mum." I replied.

"Eat up your breakfast or we're not going at all." As I had lost my appetite but that suddenly came back in quickly.

**Half an hour later**

"Peter, we are leaving now. We will see you later on tonight. I don't know what time we will be back so don't worry." Mum yelled.

"Ok, whatever. I don't care. Just leave me alone!" Dad yelled back.

"This is going to so fun Mum." I said when I was getting into the car.

"It's going to be a big change for you. I hope that you can deal with it." Mum replied as she turned the car on.

Mum drove out the driveway and went onto the main highway.

"Mum, what is Diagon Ally like? How do we get there? Where are you going to park the car? When can we get away from dad?" I bombarded mum with questions.

"Wow, slow down Hayliee. One question at a time. Can I answer them when we stop because I am driving at a very difficult time of day. This is the peak of the day when all of the idiots act up." Mum replied.

"Yes of course mum. I didn't mean to distract you." I replied.

So for the rest of the car trip to London I sat very quietly. I looked out the window feeling quite bored. I didn't know what to do so I daydreamed of what Hogwarts would be like.

In London it was very busy. Mum turned down a dark ally and parked outside a gloomy looking house. She took out a wooden stick and muttered something.

"Now I can answer your questions." Mum said.

"Why are we talking here? I thought it was safer to talk in the car." I asked.

"We are talking here because it is protected. Let me say this to you first. I am a witch and I graduated from Hogwarts thirteen to fourteen years ago. I married your father who I thought was a muggle." Mum explained.

"But what's a muggle? And you went to Hogwarts? Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"A muggle is a word for a person who doesn't have any magic in them. Yes I did go to Hogwarts and I didn't tell you before because of your father." Mum replied.

"But you said 'who I thought was a muggle.' What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, when was at Hogwarts a powerful evil was rising. He goes by the name You-Know-Who. He has a group of followers who did his evil." Mum replied as a dark shadow like sorrow came over her face.

"But what were they called?" I asked.

"They called themselves Death Eaters. They did all sorts of horrible things. At least Hogwarts is the safest place I can think of." Mum replied.

"And what does this have to do with dad?" I asked.

"Well the Death Eaters have a mark. The Dark Mark on there left arm. It is a tattoo of a snake like creature but it moves. I thought I saw that on your dad's arm." Mum replied.

"I can remember Dad showing me something on his arm. I thought it looked really creepy." I replied.

**Flashback **

"_You bitch, remember this. I am better and powerful that you because I am important. You are just a stupid fucking eleven-year-old. This is proof. Your mother doesn't even know." Dad yelled at me._

"_What proof dad?" I asked._

"_Don't ever answer back brat!" dad said and hit me on the cheek. Then he showed me his left arm, a tattoo was on it. I thought I saw it move. It looked like a snake curling around something. It was black, so black like no light at all. It was creepy._

**Flashback ended **

"Hayliee? Earth to Hayliee?" Mum asked.

"Sorry, I remember something that looked like that. It was on dads arm." I replied.

"Ok, Darling, don't worry about it. Let's go and have some fun." Mum said.

We walked into the pub and everyone looked at us. Well not really me, they were looking at mum.

"Mum, what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry Hayliee, Let's go on to Diagon Ally." Mum replied.

"Jasmine, Jas? Is that you?" a voice called out from the shadows. A lady with dark black hair emerged.

"Joanne? Jo…" Mum asked and died out.

I looked between the two women. The pub had suddenly turned very quiet. I was confused.

"Mum, what's happening?" I asked.

"Nothing Darling, Let's go." Mum replied.

We continued our way through the pub out into a little courtyard with a brick wall. Mum pulled out that stick thing again and tapped the wall 3 times in different spots. Then like magic the wall seemed to disappear. I was going to ask mum how that happened but she disappeared into the crowd.

"Mum, This is Diagon Ally? It's so big! Where are going to first?" I asked.

"well, we are going to Gringots Bank first." Mum replied.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Right in front of us." Mum replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasmine's POV**

"Mum, what are we going to do now?" Hayliee asked me as we came out the bookstore carrying lots of parcels.

"I think that we deserve a ice cream. Don't you agree?" I replied.

"Yes, I think we do mum." Hayliee replied.

"Well, Hayliee, why don't you go and sit down at one of those tables with the parcels and I will go and get the ice creams." I said.

"Ok mum." She replied.

I made my way over to the ice cream store. I didn't know that they had come up with so many more flavours so I just bought two with every flavour.

Suddenly Joanne was at the tables and had put her parcels down on the table next to Hayliee. She said something to her daughter and headed this way. I didn't know if I really wanted to greet her or not.

"Hello Jas. How are you? Where have you been?" Joanne blurted out.

"Hello Joe, I have been well, I have stayed in the muggle world and raised Hayliee as a muggle. It was easier for her that way. How have you been then?" I asked.

"I'm well, you remember Mark Zanidoos from the year level above us?" Joe asked,

I nodded.

"Well, we started to go out and then he proposed and I married him." Joe said.

"That's great Joe. I am happy for you." I said and at the corner of my eye I saw Hayliee talking with Joe's girl but occasionally looking over at me. We caught eye contact. I could tell she was wondering when I would come over there.

Joe was telling me about something but I needed to get over to Hayliee.

"Sorry to interrupt Joe but my daughter on that table is looking at me with evil because I have her ice cream. I should go over there. Talk later?" I said.

"Yeah, I am sorry that I am keeping your daughter from her ice cream. You go. I can see my daughter is talking to yours anyway." Joe replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hayliee's POV**

I sat down at the table where mum told me to sit. This Diagon Ally was a lot to take in. Like my mum is a witch, I am a witch. Dad could be evil.

"Hey, Our mums acknowledge each other before. I think they are talking again. My name is Dorothy by the way." The girl who's mum seemed to know mum said.

"Hey Dorothy. I'm Hayliee Edwards." I replied.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? My brother is going into second year. I can't wait to go. Do you like Quidditch?" Dorothy asked.

"Um… What's Quidditch?" I asked.

"WHAT! You don't know what Quidditch is? Where have you been all this time? Your mum was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Or at least that's what my mum said…" Dorothy rambled.

"Hayliee, here's your ice cream." Mum said and gave me the ice cream.

"Thanks mum." I replied thinking "thank god! I don't know how I could stand up to her rambling any more."

"M'mWht'sQuiddche?" I asked with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Pardon Hayliee. I thought that I had thought you better manners than that." Mum replied.

"I said what's Quidditch?" I repeated.

"Um… Quidditch is a sport that is played on brooms in the air. You have three types of balls. The quaffle then Bludgers, then the last and smallest ball the snitch…" Mum trailed off looking into the distance.

"Mum, what else?" I said beginning to like the idea.

"OH SHIT!" Mum swore. I thought that was weird because she hardly ever swears. That is normally dad.

"What is it mum?" I said starting to feel really cold and scared.

"Come one Hayliee, Let's move into one of those shops." Mum said and pulled me there. I only just had time to grab the packets that we had bought earlier.

"What's going on mum?" I asked.

"Don't say a thing and follow me." Mum said with a hushed voice.

"But mum." I said. I am feeling really scared at the moment. I didn't know what was going to happen. It was like the time dad first came up into my bedroom.

"Mum? Is something bad going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't really know. Just keep quiet and stay low." Mum replied.

**A/N Sorry that this took so long. Sorry if I am confusing you. I don't mean to change POV so many times but it just made sense for me in this chapter. **

**I hope that you review and I don't know when I will be able to update cause of family reasons.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**PS: I'll try to update Harry's Summer Holiday.**


	4. The Rescue and a Sudden Death

**What if Harry Potter had a baby sister?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter through I wish I did. I only own the plot, Hayliee, Jasmine and Dorothy.**

**I dedicate this whole story to my Nanna. I miss you heaps.**

**Who's finished Deathly Hallows already? I have and i loved it!**

**Chapter 4: The Rescue and a Sudden Death.**

**Hayliee's POV**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Mum? Is something bad going to happen?" I asked._

"_I don't know sweetie. I don't really know. Just keep quiet and stay low." Mum replied._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum? Who are they?" I asked as I saw men in black cloaks with white masks storm down the ally.

"They are the Death eaters that I told you about. They are HIS followers. They shouldn't be here." Mum replied to my question in a shaking voice.

"Oh, but who are those people who are hiding in the shadows…" I asked.

"Err… I don't know. Maybe they are life us trying to hide to save our lives." Mum replied.

"Oh. But, why are they here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Can you keep quiet? I don't want to be discovered." Mum replied.

"Ok…"

Suddenly the men in black cloaks started to shoot green light from these wooden sticks and things were being destroyed. Suddenly some other people started fighting back against the Bad black men. Instead of green light there was red light.

"Mum… Who are they?" I asked then remember I had been told to keep quiet.

"Err… I think they people that are fighting against the death eaters are people from the Order of the Phoenix. I don't exactly know darling." Mum replied.

Suddenly a curse was cast and one of the Death Eater's masks came off. Hayliee took a sudden breath as she recognised the person.

"Mum, that guy's mask just came off did you see who it was? I did." I asked.

"Who was it then Darling, I didn't see the person's face." Mum replied.

"It…it was dad. I am sure it was him. Yes it was him!" I said.

"Oh, dear. He must have known that we were coming to Diagon Ally today and wanted to get rid of us. Fuck that monster." Mum replied.

I was astonished. Mum never swore. Something must be really wrong. I didn't really understand that much of magic as I had only just been introduced to it.

Suddenly a curse was aim in our direction. It made the building's collapse come down on top of us. Mum saw it coming and shifted her body over mine to protect me. The bits and pieces of the building hurt a lot but it would have been worse if mum wasn't on top of me. I just hoped she was all right.

Then I must have blackout or something because the next thing I knew was that a person who I recognised that was fighting was shifting the rubble. Mum was still on top of me and she was starting to get very heavy.

"Hey anyone in here?" A gruff voice yelled trying to get though the rubble.

"Yes, My mother and i. Can you help us please?" I yelled back.

"Ok, Let's get you out of this rubble first. This might take a while." The same voice replied.

"Thank you, just get us out of here please." I yelled back.

"Hey Mad-Eye, (did you think it was Mad-Eye?) Anyone stuck in there?" I heard another person ask the person who was trying to clear the rubble out, apparently he's called Mad-Eye.

"Yeah, A mother and her kid. Could have some help Lupin." The person called Mad-Eye said gruffly.

"Mum…" I whispered. Getting no response I tried again. Again no response. Panic was starting to set in. I couldn't lose mum, she was all I had that made me feel safe.

"Can try to do it quickly please? I think my mum's unconscious." I asked.

"Ok, we'll try and get you out of there as quick as we can." The man called Lupin I think said.

After what seemed like ages, Mum and I were finally out. They took mum and put her on a stretcher that was hovering.

I looked around to see who rescued mum and i. One of them must have seen me looking around confused.

"Hey kid, I'm Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody is over there." Mr Lupin said introducing himself. I saw a man with a wooden leg and an eye that was spinning.

"Is that him with the wooden leg and the eye Mr Lupin?" I asked. When I talked Mr Lupin looked shocked and just nodded.

"So kid, what's your name?" Mr Lupin asked.

"My name is Hayliee Edwards and that's my mum over there Jasmine Edwards or her maiden name Jasmine Trap." I said.

It looked like again I shocked Mr Lupin. I don't know what I said but that was the second time in ten minutes.

"Hey Mad-Eye, this is Jasmine Trap's daughter. Jasmine isn't dead as we thought." Mr Lupin yelled.

"Remus, what are you talking about?" The person called Mad-Eye said coming over.

"This is Jasmine Trap's daughter. We rescued Jasmine and Hayliee her daughter." Mr Lupin said.

"Remus, Are you sure? What is your name kid," He asked me.

"My name is Hayliee Edwards, daughter of Jasmine Edwards but her maiden name was Trap. If you excuse me asking but why do people call you Mad-Eye?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Good Heavens, It is her daughter. You don't look a think like her. People call me Mad-Eye because of my eye. Do you take after your father then Hayliee?" Mad-Eye asked me.

"No I don't, I don't take after any of my adoptive parents. I take after my biological mother who died when I was two weeks old with my biological father as well." I explained. Mum had always told me that why I didn't take after her or dad but I know that She loved me like a mother even if she didn't birth me.

"Do you know who is your biological parents?" Mr Lupin asked me.

"No I don't. Can I go and see my mum now?" I asked. I was really worried about her because I think it was dad who threw that curse.

"Yes, and one last question. How old are you? Do you attend Hogwarts yet?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Eleven and I start Hogwarts this year. It was nice talking to you." I said and walked to where the stretchers were. I looked for my mum and couldn't find her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where my mum might be. All I know was that she was injured protecting me from the building that fell on top of us." I asked one of the people that were looking after the stretchers.

"Was she the one that was rescued by Mad-Eye?" She asked me.

"Yes, she and I were in that building over there." I said and then pointed to the rubble.

"You are very lucky you survived. Your mother is this way." She said and led me to her. I was led to the part of the street where there was a sheet over people.

"Is this your mother?" She asked me as she pulled back the sheet. I looked at the person and it was my mother. I couldn't believe it. Why was she over here not over there?

"Yes it is, how is she going to be?" I asked.

Then she looked uncomfortable. She started fidgeting.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked again.

"Well… Your mother… Is dead… There was nothing we could do to save her because she was already dead by the time you were rescued from the rubble." She said looking even more uncomfortable.

"She's…She's dead?" I asked astonished.

The nurse or whoever she was just nodded. Tears came at my eyes. Who was going to look after me now? I wasn't going to go home to my abusive father at any rate soon. Tears kept coming and I slid down next to mum.

"How'd she die? What injuries?" I asked in a small voice.

"She was hit on the head by the rubble and she had internal injuries, she shattered every bone in her spine. I am very sorry." The nurse said.

"Thank you. Are you a nurse? What is your name?" I asked.

"A nurse? Oh what the muggles call people who heal or look after others. No, I'm just a mother that knows a bit healing. Molly Weasley and I have six sons and one daughter. What was your mother's name and what is your name child?" Molly asked.

"My mother's name is Jasmine Edwards but she was Jasmine Trap before she married my dad. My name is Hayliee." I said trying to hold in a sob as I said my mother's name.

"Jasmine you said?" Molly asked me.

I just nodded, as I couldn't speak. Then I was in one of the biggest hugs.

"Molly? Molly where are you? Where is Jasmine? Do you know?" A loud voice yelled sounding like Mad-eye's again. He seemed to be haunting me.

"I'm over here. I'll tell you when you get here." Molly replied.

Soon enough it was Mad-Eye that was walking towards them. He saw me and my tear-streak face. He frowned.

"Molly, Where's Jasmine?" He asked gruffly. Molly moved sideways and Mad-Eye saw the body. His body came stiff and he turned away calling for a person called Albus.

"What's going to happen to me? What am I going to do?" I said breaking into a fresh set of tears.

Molly gathered me into her arms again. I felt safe and sound. I thought that dad wouldn't be able to find me.

"Who's your father Hayliee? Will you be able to live with him?" Molly asked me.

"Mum and I thought that dad was a… muggle but then lately he's been showing me this mark on his arm that was moving. Then today I thought that I saw him fighting in a black robe. I don't know any more and he hurt me in more ways than one." I replied.

She looked astonished. "Come with me, we need to talk to Albus. Are you starting Hogwarts soon? Or do you already go there?" Molly said as we walked together to a old man that had a long white beard.

"I am starting Hogwarts this year. Who's Albus?" I asked.

"Albus is a great wizard. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus we have a problem." Molly said.

"Yes Molly what is it and who is this child?" The man called Albus asked.

"This is Hayliee Edwards daughter of Jasmine who has been missing for nearly twelve years. Apparently she has been abused by her so-called father and her mother died protecting her from the building that collapsed." Molly said in one breath.

"Hayliee, is it? I am sorry for loss. This is extremely bad new. You may call me Professor Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore said.

"That's not just it Albus. It seems that her father is a Death Eater as well. She just described the dark mark to me very well." Molly said.

"Well… that's even worse. What is your father's name Hayliee?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Edwards, but I don't think that is his real name…" I said then looked at my feet. My eyes were treating to spill again.

"Mad-Eye, go to the Muggle Suburb called Hornchurch. Collect the person called Peter Edwards because he had abused a child and is a death eater." Albus said.

"Ok Albus, what you say, sniffing out Death Eaters, one of my favourite jobs…" Mad-Eye said then turned mumbling and suddenly disappeared with a loud crack.

"Excuse me Professor, but what am I going to do? Where am I going to stay as I have no living relatives and dad's side of the family hates me? My biological parents are dead and I know this because my mum told me when I was old enough to understand. I know how you gave me to my adoptive parents. Not anyone is alive from both sides. Who am I going to live with?" I said then broke off into tears.

"Albus, why doesn't she come and stay with me? I'm sure that Ginny will love to have some company instead of all the boys." Molly said.

"Molly, are you sure that you aren't crowded already, with Harry?" Albus asked.

"No, no, not at all. It will be a pleasure for Hayliee to stay with us. We can get her to platform nine and three quarters to catch the train to Hogwarts. Would you like to come and stay with my family Hayliee?" Molly asked me.

"Um… I hope I won't be a burden. But if I am allowed to I would like to stay with you Molly or do want me to call you Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"Oh course you won't be a burden. Mrs. Weasley would be nice. I would love to have you. Do you have all your supplies for school?" Molly asked.

I had totally forgotten about my schoolbooks. I think they were still underneath all the rubble.

"Um… I think that they are in the rubble. May I go and have a look?" I asked.

"Of course. Come back when you have them then we can leave to my house." Molly said.

I went over to where the rubble was. It was the only building that had crumbled. To think this is where my mother died. I saw the bags and grabbed them and went over to Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, can you please thank Mr Lupin and Mr Mad-Eye for getting me out of that shop." I said.

"Of course Hayliee, I will do that… I will see you at Hogwarts soon. Molly, use the Leaky Cauldron floo to get to the Burrow, enjoy the rest of the holidays." Albus said and turn away and disappeared with a loud crack.

"What is it with all that cracking? It's happened so many times lately. Mrs. Weasley what is it?" I asked as we were walking back to that inn.

"It's a form of travelling called Apparition and that causes a loud crack noise. I rather prefer flooing. Flooing is another way of travelling. It's hard to describe. Here we are, throw this floo powder into the fire, step in and call out in a strong voice, The Burrow." Mrs. Weasley said to me.

So I did what she said and in a whoosh I landed in a fireplace and saw a whole lot of red heads. I moved out from the fireplace and then Mrs. Weasley came straight out behind me.

"How was Diagon Ally Molly?" A man's voice asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok until the Death Eater attack. I was there to help heal the injured. Arthur can I talk to you alone please?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

I looked around and saw a boy with black messy hair with green eyes. I thought I recognised them from somewhere… They looked exactly like mine. Uh… I have to say something.

"Hi… I'm Hayliee…"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN/ Wow this was a long chapter, longer than normal. I tried to do it all in Hayliee's POV this time. It has been so long because I had to recover from my Nanna's death. **

**Please review and read my other stories,**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. **


	5. Story going to be revised and rewritten

To readers of this story.

I know i said previously that i was going to let this story be adopted or just let it lie. Well i've decided that i actually want to finish this story. Except i am going to need some help from my faithful readers...

I am going to revise this story completely, so any ideas on how to improve it would be welcome... private message me please instead of the reviews. Also I am going to try and explain things properly and not go too fast as many reviewers commented on before.

My writing style has changed, i hope for the better and i hope that when i post, the newer version will be better than the older version. Please help me improve this story.

FlissyFish


End file.
